


A Silver Lining

by nusantara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of m!Morgan/Lucina drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sleeping Princess

It's common now that Morgan and Lucina see each other before they sleep, rotating whose tent they go to time to time. Morgan's reading a book his mother recommended him, and it looks like he's very interested in it. He hums a melody to himself, flipping the pages as he does so. On the other hand, Lucina looks like she's thinking about something, but it's hard to tell what it is. 

Morgan notices that look on her face and knows what it means. He places his hand over hers and smiles. "We're all together for another day, and tomorrow the morning sun will smile to wake us up." His words are innocently charming, even poetic. She used to think that his amnesia was the root of his optimism, but she's beginning to understand the real reason. 

"The sun's rays aren't always so gentle in the morning." She goes along with his words, smiling since he is. 

"Then I'll find a gentle way to wake you up tomorrow, how's that?"

Morgan goes back to his tent to do some extra reading when he notices Lucina is asleep.

The next morning he comes to Lucina's tent extra early. He knows when she wakes up roughly, but usually he wakes up when his mother or father says it's time for breakfast. He read in a story about a beautiful princess being awakened by a true love's kiss. He thinks that's a pretty gentle way of waking someone up, right? It's the perfect strategy. 

He's very quiet, taking his time as he sneaks in. He hopes no one catches him, but it seems his stealth skills have improved-

So he thinks before he almost trips on top of Lucina who's sleeping, just stoping himself right before. He looks at her, taking a breath in with a determined look on his face. He's going to do it! A gentle way to wake up a beautiful princess. 

His face changes from determined to something much softer in features. He presses his lips against hers, keeping them there for a few seconds. He then pulls back, standing up straight again. He looks at her face, but it seems she-

Oh, her eyes flutter open, but she's a little confused and a little embarrassed. What is Morgan doing here? Is this some sort of-

"It worked! True love's kiss really does wake up princesses." He looks proud of himself, but it's not overly arrogant. He just looks so excited his plan worked. "That's the gentlest way to wake up a princess, right?"


	2. An Off Day

Morgan notices something is off about Lucina today. When he's paired up with her to protect a nearby village, he notices her stances and technique seem different. He always has her back, but today he felt like he was blocking and guarding her a lot more. Usually it's the other way around with her watching his back when he accidentally gets distracted or caught up in something else. Lucina's much stronger than him, has more experience in battle… but he knows that has come at a heavy cost. 

After they clear the Risen, he asks her a question. "Would you like to see a meadow before we go back to camp? It's a little out of the way, but the flowers are really beautiful there." His smile meets an unsure expression. She doesn't look confused, but looks tired? He's not sure. He'll figure it out -- more clues and patience will help with that.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. We should head back to camp as soon as possible. I'm sure Father needs us to clear out more Risen." She looks sad now. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he said something wrong.

"You're right. There's been an increase of Risen attacking villages, so we should headback for another task." He doesn't mind as he can always see the flowers another time. 

They start walking, and Morgan keeps talking and talking. Lucina is quiet, but she actually enjoys hearing his voice. After all, Morgan always speaks of happy things most of the time albeit strange things occasionally. It seems during the day he's the one speaking, but at night, she's the one who speaks while he listens. Some might think Morgan is being rude, speaking so much, but she's told him before she enjoys it. 

Then she stops walking, pausing as she looks at the landscape. Morgan keeps walking, even talking a good ten seconds after. Then he realizes, and he turns around and looks at her. "Lucina?" He looks at her expression, and now he's starting to understand a bit more. 

"I'm sorry, it's just… the scene is so lovely I wanted to take a look at it. I've been used to seeing lands torn up and war ridden, seeing something like this, I think we all take it for granted." 

"You don't have to say sorry," he goes to stand beside her, taking her hand in his. "But do you mind if we look at it together?" 

"No, of course not."

\---

After they returned to the camp, she went to dinner, but left earlier after having little to no appetite. She's not sure why she is feeling so off today. Maybe it is just one of those days, but she shouldn't have "one of those days". Every day counts, and every day could lead to a fatal mistake. It's a lot of pressure, but she has to take responsibility in order to save this world's future. 

She goes to her tent, going to her bed. Maybe she should try to sleep and shake this feeling off. She contemplates this, but then is interrupted by the sound of rustling.

"Lucina? I noticed you left earlier than everyone else, so I wanted to see if you needed anything." It's Morgan, and he's holding a mug in each his hands. "Severa made some hot chocolate for us since she went shopping into town with her father today." More like Morgan kept "pestering" her to try some and he got away with two mugs. 

"Oh, it's kind of Severa to make you all some hot chocolate." But she hasn't full connected the dots just yet, not until Morgan walks over and offers her one.

"Here. We didn't forget you, Lucina." He chuckles a little, smiling. It's true, they all thought of Lucina, but Morgan got the privilege to bring it to Lucina. Inigo initially offered, but Severa knew Morgan would be a better candidate. 

She takes the hot chocolate, blowing over it to cool it down. She notices Morgan hasn't left yet, so maybe he needs something. "Did you need something? You know you can ask me anything, Morgan." 

Instead, that smiling face looks a bit more worried now. "No, I just…" Maybe he should have left her along? He sensed something was off with her earlier. "I'm sorry, I should have realized you wanted time alone." 

She shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry if I gave that impression. It's just I'm not in the best of shape today, and I rather not spread that to anyone else." 

"Well, I heard hot chocolate can cure that." He's back to looking happy, smiling and laughing once again. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Of course not, Morgan." And he sits down, and she starts sipping at the hot chocolate. It's really good, and she knows Severa's one of the better cooks out of all of them, maybe the best. 

"Good, because my legs are starting to feel like gelatin after all the Risen slaying today." He blows his hot chocolate, his feet slightly moving. 

"I'm sorry you had to cover and block for me so much today." She shouldn't have Morgan work so hard. "My mind was not in the right place, which is dangerous for not only me, but for you, and that I feel the most regret about." 

Morgan looks over to her, shaking his head. "If I had to apologize for every time you saved me, I'd be sitting her saying sorry for days." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "And besides, we're all in this together, off days or good days." 

Morgan really does know what to say to her, and now she's feeling much better. She moves closer to him, their legs touching together and their personal space very narrow. "Thank you, Morgan, for everything." 

"Well, you should thank Severa for the chocolate, but you're welcome, Lucina."


End file.
